


Pain in the Neck

by doescheese



Series: Vampires [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Ring, Daddy!Kink, Dildos, Feminization, Fighting, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hair Tugging, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Punishment, Riding, Spanking, Subspace, Vampire!Phil, Verbal Humiliation, dan has snakebites, degradtion, dom!Phil, slight fighting, sub!dan, use of the words whore/slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doescheese/pseuds/doescheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Phil loved Dan's snakebites. The younger got them when he was 16, before he met Phil, inspired by the cool looking emos on MySpace he aspired to be. Phil had never known Dan without the piercings, had only ever seen pictures of him before he got them. They were a part of Dan, and Phil loved them. Normally.</p><p>aka Vampire Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain in the Neck

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends was like lmao you should write this so I did bc I have no life.  
> Also, Megan, I changed it from 22 to 20 bc it fitted better I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy and shit

Normally, Phil loved Dan's snakebites. The younger got them when he was 16, before he met Phil, inspired by the cool looking emos on MySpace he aspired to be. Phil had never known Dan without the piercings, had only ever seen pictures of him before he got them. They were a part of Dan, and Phil loved them. Normally.

Right now, Phil hated them. They were preventing him from kissing Dan. Where there was usually golden rings in his lips, there was now silver, which isn't great when your boyfriend is a vampire.

Since he found out about Phil, Dan had stopped wearing silver, tending to go more for golden jewelry. There were, however, times when he adorned silver. Times like now, when Phil had done something to piss him off.

Phil was slightly confused. Yes, maybe he'd forgotten that he had promised to go with Dan to see the younger's family, but he did go with him, and he didn't complain /that/ much about it. He didn't understand why Dan was this pissed at him. He'd expected him to be annoyed, sure, but this was a bit far, even for Dan.

"Babe," Phil sighed, following Dan around their apartment, taking care not to get too close. "C'mon, I've said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?"

"You know," Dan turned to look at his boyfriend, arms crossed, completely ignoring what the other was saying. "I bet my mum has a ton of silver jewelry she'd let me borrow. Of course, that would mean we'd have to go and see her, and you'd just fucking forget."

"C'mon, that's not fair,"

"I hadn't seen them for ages, Phil, and the one time we say we're going to see them, you fucking forget. You know how much they mean to me,"

"Of course I do, sweetheart," Phil mumbled, pushing his hands through Dan's hair. It was soft. "But it's not like you haven't forgotten about going to see my parents."

"That's not fucking fair, Phil," Dan's eyes filled with fire, staring beautifully into Phil's. If he had a soul, he was sure Dan would be staring straight in to it right now. "That was literally the day you told me you were a fucking vampire. Do forgive me for bring the slightest bit distracted by that." Phil realized at this point how beautiful Dan was when he was angry. He was going to push him, Phil decided, he was going to fill Dan's eyes with fire again. "That was a pretty fucking huge thing to take in,"

"You reacted pretty well to that, if I remember correctly." Phil smirked slightly, watching Dan's reaction closely, still running his hands through the other's hair. "You spent the majority of that night fucking yourself on my cock. The only reason you forgot is because you were too busy being a little /slut/, Dan, and we both know it," Dan blushed, his cheeks dusting with pink.

//Dan and Phil had known each other for 2 years before Phil reveled his secret, having hidden it pretty well. By that time they already had a pretty active sex life, as vanilla as it may have been then.

At first, Dan didn't believe Phil, but quickly accepted it, beginning to ask question after question, all of which Phil answered immediately. Most of the questions were the usual ones, "do you need blood?" "Have you ever killed anyone?" "How /often/ do you need blood?" and other questions that weren't as common, such as "Have you ever accidentally turned someone by biting them while you have sex?", where Phil laughed and shook his head.

After answering all the questions, Phil sat Dan down and spoke to him careful, about what this would mean, how dangerous he could become, but Dan didn't care. He loved Phil, knew he wanted him forever even so early in their relationship, and didn't care that he was a vampire.

The conversation had shifted quickly, Dan asking something the other's strength, and somehow they were both naked, Dan riding Phil in a way that they never had before that night.//

"P..Phil, that's..that's not true," The younger stuttered deliciously, eyes getting darker as his fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes it is, sweetheart," Phil tugged Dan's head back, pulling a moan out of the other boy. "and we both know it. You were being a desperate /whore/, begging me to fuck up into you harder, pin you down and have my own sweet way with you. Desperate for me to use my strength to get you off, and you were so fucked out you forgot we were visiting my parents,"

"Phil, please,"

"You were still in a delicious sort of subspace the next day. I'm fairly certain my parents thought you were high or something," Phil smirked as Dan continued to whimper. "They didn't know though, that the reason you were like that is because you're a whore for my cock up your arse,"

Phil let go of Dan's hair, smirking as he fell to his knees, nuzzling his cheek into Phil's thigh, mouth getting dangerously close.

"Daddy, please," Dan's voice was higher than normal, coming out more as a whine. Phil smirked again, chuckling quietly to himself.

"You're being a slut right now, Dan, and you can't deny that you were a slut for my dick then,"

Phil's voice is soft in comparison to his words, words that should be degrading to Dan but do nothing but add to the growing problem in his jeans. Phil notices this, as hard as Dan tries to cover it up.

"Aw, is Daddy's Princess getting hard?" Dan couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed at Phil's words. "All I'm doing is talking about my cock and you can't control yourself, you should be fucking ashamed of yourself, Daniel,"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Dan's voice was already so soft, almost a whisper as he spoke, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Come with me, princess," Phil mumbled, tugging on Dan's hair again. He moved up to his bedroom, Dan following behind on his hands and knees. "Such a good boy for Daddy," Dan sighed at the praise he was given, while Phil pushed him onto the bed, pulling his impossibly tight jeans down.

"Thank you, Daddy," he breathed out, falling back against the soft covers

"Be a good little boy for me and remove your piercings, yeah?" Dan nodded and obliged, his movements slow, his hands trembling as Phil spoke to him. "As good as you're being now, you haven't been good, have you? Not letting your Daddy kiss you isn't very nice,"

"No, Daddy, it wasn't," Phil could tell that Dan was slipping quickly, already so pliant, agreeing with whatever Phil was saying. "You should punish me, Daddy,"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Phil's voice was rough, his lips hovering just millimeters away from Dan's, close enough so they each could feel the others' breath. "I was planning on it,"

Phil's removed Dan's shirt before their lips connected roughly, biting at Dan's bottom lip. Phil was quick, pinning Dan's hips down every time he tried to grind them up against his.

"Daddy," Dan whined, desperate for some sort of attention to his already leaking cock. Phil just smirked, continuing to kiss the younger boy under him.

"You're fucking pathetic, Dan, can't even hear about a cock without drooling, without becoming desperate for something," Dan whined, feeling Phil's lips move against his own as he spoke. "Got to punish you for it,"

"Wha..what're you going to do, Daddy?"

"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart," Dan's heart stuttered, his lungs feeling like they were constricting him. "You teased me, Dan, you tried to make it out like I was lying, you put me in danger, and you've been a little bitch about me forgetting something,"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Dan whimpered, hips rolling up into Phil's.

"No you're not, Dan, even now you're being a little slut, desperate for me to touch you," Dan huffed as he felt his hips being pinned to the bed. Phil flipped them over and dragged Dan's waist up, leaving the submissive boy on all fours.

Dan was surprised when Phil's hand made contact with his bare skin, the sound echoing around the room, the sharp clap of skin on skin, along with the moan falling from Dan's lips.

"F..fuck," Dan stuttered, rocking forward due to the pressure.

"Want you to count for me, darling," Phil stated, voice deeper than normal, as his palm collided with Dan's arse again. "And tell me if you get close,"

"Two, Daddy," The smacks alternated in timing, strength, and position, Phil never making a clear pattern which left Dan waiting and wondering. By the time Dan was moaning out "Eight, Daddy," Phil was waiting at least 2 minutes between each spank, leaving Dan a whimpering mess on the bed, pushing back into his Daddy's hands that were resting on his cheeks.

"Baby," Phil murmured quietly, a tone of disapproval coating his words, "You're acting like a slut again, this is meant to be a punishment,"

"Sorry..y, Daddy," he mumbled, trying to regulate his breathing.

"It's okay, doll," Phil said, before his hand was on Dan's cheeks again and the younger boy was stuttering out "nine, Daddy,"

Dan made it up to fifteen before mumbling that he was close. Phil tutted.

"Bit soon to be that worked up. You can take more, don't you think?" Dan thought it was evil, the way that Phil could twist his words and spoke in a voice that made Dan agree with anything he said. "I think twenty sounds good,"

"Yes, Daddy,"

"Good." Phil's voice was harsher, strong enough that it was the only thing Dan could concentrate on. "I want you to count backwards, and I don't want you to come. If you screw up, I'll start again, alright, sweetheart?" Dan nodded, before Phil tugged him up by his hair so his back was flush against the vampire's clothed stomach. Dan could feel the fabric along with the rough denim rubbing against the back of his thighs, all of the sensations making him feel exposed; Phil was still fully clothed, still neat, like he could start filming or go outside right now and look as if nothing had happened. Dan, however, was almost completely naked, the only piece of clothing being his lace panties, which were pulled down just below the curve of his arse, so that his cock was still confined by the soft material and rubbed against it as he rocked forward. It made him feel even more submissive to Phil, like he was a worthless whore, a toy that Phil could just use whenever he wanted. He felt so exposed, but he loved it /so/ much. "I said, Alright, Sweetheart?" Phil's teeth scraped against Dan's exposed neck.

"Yes, Daddy," Dan whispered, voice just loud enough for Phil to make out.

"Colour?"

"Green, Daddy," the older nodded. He smirked when Dan yelped, his hand coming down harder than it had before. "F..fuck, twenty, Daddy,"

"You were doing so well, sweets," Phil sighed, voice dripping with disappointment as he look at Dan, shaking his head softly after the younger had said 'Six, Daddy,' instead of 4.

"Please, no, Daddy, I'll be good, Daddy, I promise," Phil knew that if Dan really wanted this to stop, if he really didn't want Phil to do something, he could say the word; as soon as the word left his mouth Phil would stop, fall completely out of his dominant headspace, and comfort Dan until he was 100% comfortable again. But the word didn't leave Dan's mouth, Dan had no intention of stopping.

"Just 20 more, Princess, I know you can do it," Phil mumbled, knowing that Dan could take this, he had before, and not wanting to push his lover any further that night. "Tell me when you're close, Lovely,"

Dan managed to stutter out the words "Ten, Daddy," before a muffled 'close' tumbled from his lips.

"Don't come, Dan," The younger whined, pushing back into his dominant's palms again. Phil didn't scold him, didn't do anything but rub softly and the tinted skin and spoke softly, voice filling the room. "you can come after the last one. I want you to touch yourself until then, but don't dare come before I let you," 

Dan nodded, a hand snaking down and tentatively rubbing at his dick. He hissed at the contact, rough as he palmed over the lace that was still covering his bulge, the noise quickly turning into a whine as he realized how close he was. He could feel Phil chuckling into his neck, he face immediately flushing at the realization of how desperate he sounded.

He screamed at the last spank, no longer able to hold back his orgasm. He felt Phil's hand in his hair as he shuddered, pleasure rippling through his body. Praise was whispered in his ears, Phil telling Dan that he had taken his punishment so well, and he was so /so/ proud of him, and that he loved him, as he replaced Dan's hand with his own.

"Done so well for Daddy, Princess," Dan blushed slightly as Phil's words, proud that Phil was happy with him. "You okay, baby?" Dan hummed softly.

"Can you fuck me now, Daddy?" He asked, cock growing hard again in Phil's hand.

He felt Phil move off the bed, and couldn't help the whine that left his mouth.

"Shh, beautiful, I'm just getting the lube," when Phil returned, Dan was fully hard again, hands twitching, wanting to touch himself. But Phil hadn't told him he could. "Such a good boy for me," Dan keened at the praise.

"Daddy?"

"What is it, princess?" Phil mumbled, pushing a single finger into Dan. The younger boy hissed slightly.

"Can...can you tie me up?"

"Oh?" Phil smirked, speeding up his hand and adding another finger. "Want me to tie you up? Leave you helpless and unable to move from the bed. Could tie you up and just leave you here, use you like a toy as much as I wanted, not let you come, and go and sleep in your room, leaving you here covered in my come and desperate. Could plug you up, leave a vibe in your arse and turn it on during the night, so you never go soft and don't get sleep. Would come back in the morning and use you again, still not let you come and then plug you up again, so there'll be two loads in you, and more over your stomach. You'd be so desperate, all glassy eyed and your lips bitten raw. You'd be so beautiful, baby,"

"Daddy, please,"

"You want that?" Dan nodded harshly, grinding back against Phil's fingers, moaning when he added another. "You want me to use you like a toy and then just leave you, hard and aching, covered in come? I could keep you tied up, never let you go, turn you into my personal fuck toy. You'd love that, wouldn't you, just getting used over and over again."

"Yes, Daddy, please, want to be used by you,"

"You want me to tie you up? But you see, the thing is, I don't need to, because if I tell you to keep your hands where I put them you fucking will. You will because you want to impress me so much, you want to do well, and if you do well I might let you come, and that's all you want, a chance to come, because you've become accustomed to it, and even if I didn't let you come you'd be happy and grateful because I used you for my own pleasure. You just want to impress me, Dan, and it's almost pathetic how far you would go to do that,"

"Yes Daddy, want to do well for you,"

"Good." Phil stopped moving his hands, gripping Dan's hips to prevent him from moving himself. "You're going to ride me now, going to try and earn another orgasm, try and impress me, Dan. Try and make me proud, apologize for you behavior before,"

"Yes, Daddy," Dan cried out as Phil positioned himself under him, pulling Dan on top of him, pulling his hands behind his back and telling him to leave then there.

"Work for it then, whore, try and please me enough to let you come,"

And Dan tried so, so hard. Phil could see when Dan started getting tired how much he wanted to move his arms and hold himself up on Phil's chest for leverage, but he didn't, because he's a good boy, and Phil told him not to move them.

When Phil came, Dan didn't stop until he was told, not until Phil flipped them over again, reaching for the cock ring he left on the bedside table after he'd taken it off the first time and securing it around Dan's cock again.

"Daddy?" Dan asked, voice small, looking up at Phil with confused eyes. Phil ignored him, going and getting a cloth to wipe Dan down, before discarding it on the floor, turning out the light and getting into bed with Dan, whose hands were still obediently behind his back.

"Don't fuck with me, Dan," Phil said, pulling Dan up against his chest, "You know I'll always win,"

That night, Dan didn't sleep. Every time he got close to sleep, dozing, just on the edge, Phil would stroke his cock, leaving him hard, heavy, and frustrated, begging for forgiveness the following morning.


End file.
